Elementals!
by kyara yukai
Summary: An old history, 7 Elementals, a great war, different worlds, 2000 years later, what will happen? Rewriting, still on it, but it takes a lot of time. Sorry for the strange sentence structure at times :
1. Chapter 1

**Elementals!**

**Chapter 1: **

**The depths of the bone-eating well**

**Part 1: Goodbyes**

"What do you mean mom! I don't want to go!" I just couldn't believe my mother! How could she?  
"Ayama, I decided, and I won't change my mind. We're going, and that's final!" Mom looked at me with that stern expression. Great, now there's no turning back…  
"We're leaving next week, so make sure you do what you need to do by then."  
"But I don't want to go." I complained, it was my last chance to change her mind..  
"Ayama."

I sighed, and went upstairs, to the room on my left, my room. Sure, it was a bit small, and sure, I complained about it occasionally, but I still liked it.  
I don't want to go away from here, I thought, as I sat down on my bed.  
I looked around my room, the white walls, which I wanted to paint so badly but wasn't allowed to.  
The floor, a wooden floor, with two small carpets, one next to my bed, 'so my feet wouldn't get cold' I used to say, and one in front of my desk, so the chair wouldn't damage the floor. My bed was next to a window, curtains closed.  
It took to much effort to open them, I always said.  
That wasn't really the case, of course, but I liked it better that way, the sun had a nasty habit of blinding me through that window.  
However, I tolerated it in spring. Then they were open, because that's when my favorite tree is in bloom.  
I stood up and walked to my desk, I looked through the stuff on top of it.  
My school books, my notes, I need to clean this mess up, I thought, otherwise mom will throw it away.  
Yes, my mom has the nerve-wrecking habit of cleaning my room, throwing away important stuff or forgetting where she put it.  
I started sorting out the papers, and cleaned the rest of my desk. I put the stuff I didn't need until next week in a box.  
That way I wouldn't have to pack everything the last day.

After I finished, I walked out of my room, I had about 3 boxes filled up by now.  
I saw my sister opening her door, and she spoke to me "Sis, I don't want to go either."  
I looked at her, she had her long blonde hair in a ponytail, and looked at me, obviously she was sad.  
"I don't want to leave my friends behind either. But mom won't change her mind. I already tried." I said.  
"But sis? Do you know where we are going? Mom wouldn't tell me."  
"I don't know either, she said she still had to choose, but wherever it is, it's still far away."  
Then, we heard mom yelling " Ayama, Tikal, Atora! Come down here for a moment!"  
Tikal and I looked at each other for a moment, wondering what's going on.  
Then, another door opened, and my brother ran out. "hey ladies, come on, let's go downstairs!" he said, as happy as ever.  
So we all went downstairs, and saw our mom sitting at the table. We sat down as well, and our mom started talking:  
" I know you don't want to move at all, but I got this job offer from the office. I suppose I should call it a promotion, I'll become the manager of one of the offices."  
We looked at each other, and Tikal congratulated mother.  
She continued " But I can choose the country. So which one do you prefer? Canada, or Japan?"  
Japan? I couldn't believe my ears! We could go to Japan? That's like a straight ticket to heaven! Games, manga, all on TV!  
My face lightened up, and I saw Tikal smiling too. She liked anime as well. Atora looked happy as well, but then again he always is.  
"So what do you guys think?" Mom was relieved, I'm sure she felt bad.  
"Which one did you choose?" I asked. " I haven't chosen yet, I wanted you three to decide as well." I thought about it, and voted for Japan.  
Tikal did as well, no surprise there, and Atora too. Mom looked content, and said she wanted to go there too.  
She went to the phone and called her boss. Minutes later she hung up and said we were going to Japan.  
I grinned broadly, Tikal did a dance, and Atora hugged mom. "I'm going to hang out with some friends, and tell them the news!"  
I waited for permission, grabbed my coat, and went out.

I called a few friends, and went to our meeting place, a little restaurant, in a calm street.  
We often go there to eat and chat, so we knew almost every regular there. I arrived there first, since I was already on the way.  
I greeted Claire, the owner, and sat down at our usual table.

After a few minutes, a girl with short-length brown hair walked in, she wore a green shirt, jeans, and sneakers.  
She saw me and smiled "Hey Ayama. How's it going?" "Hey Mel! Great, thanks! I have some news, but I'm going to wait until Vicky and Rachelle are here. How are you doing?" "Alright, nothing special to report." She grinned and sat down.  
We drank something, and after a few more minutes and greetings, our club was complete. "So Ayama, what's the big news?" Rachelle said.  
Everyone eyed me when I started to speak "Mom got a promotion, she's going to be a manager of an office."  
"That's great!" Melany said. "Thanks Mel, but that's not all. We have to move." Mel got quiet, and so did the others.  
"Where?" Vicky asked. I grinned "I hated the idea at first, but we could decide. Either Canada, or " I paused, the three girls looked at me expectantly,  
" Japan." They were happy for me, but I could see Mel wasn't really psyched. She was my best friend after all.  
"But I'll be visiting, and you can always come for a week or so." Mel smiled a bit.  
We chatted for a couple of hours, until it was time to go home. I was happy, and exited, feeling a little sad as well. Tomorrow everyone at school will know. At 11 PM I went to bed.

Last week was fun, but also sad. The cherry blossoms were almost in bloom, so I liked the atmosphere.  
My stuff was being loaded in a truck, to be delivered at the airport. I slipped on my coat and handed Atora and Tikal theirs.  
They went outside, but I ran upstairs to my room. I sat down on the windowsill, I used to do that a lot. I loved the view.  
Then I looked around my room, from here, I could see my secret hiding spot, a small dent in one of my walls. I had hid something in there ages ago.  
I waited for the last moment to take it away, in case I'd lose it. It's nothing special, just a black heavy stone.  
I took it out, it seemed much smaller than the last time I held it. It's a bit longer than an inch, I could cover it in my hand completely now.  
It's been so long since I've held it, I only have memories of holding it with both hands.  
I've had this stone for as long as I can remember, so it means a great deal to me. I put it in my pocket and ran downstairs.  
Everyone was in the car already, a black Ford escort station wagon. It had a lot of space in the back, so only our important stuff was loaded in here.  
I sat down in the front seat, passenger side. I didn't like this car, the interior wasn't maintained very well.  
It's a car my mom uses, but it's from the office, so she had to share it with a colleague for some reason, and he wasn't to careful with the car.  
I hope we will get something else in Japan, it's a silent wish actually.

We had said goodbye to everyone in the last week, so only a few people came to see us off at the airport.  
Mel was one of them. I hugged her and said I'd mail her as soon as I got my pc up and running in Japan.  
She smiled, and we talked a bit. Then we had to go, Mel and I had tears in our eyes.

The plane was comfortable, we had little turbulence, and the food was okay. It was better than my cooking, but that's just horrible.  
I went to sleep after a while, because I stayed up before to try and avoid a jet lag.

"Ayama, wake up, we're going to land" I heard moms voice from far away. I opened my eyes and shot up.  
Where was I? Then it hit me. I was in a plane going to Japan. I heard a voice "Fasten your seat belts, we are going to land."  
I did as she said, and soon we were on the ground. All the time I looked out of the window. Japan was different, but beautiful too.  
We called for a taxi, and went to our new house. Meanwhile, I thought about the dream I had. It was a strange dream, really shady, and a bit disturbing.

I remember reading a letter in that dream, and hearing screams and other noises outside.  
I stood up from some kind of desk, and looked outside. At the same moment someone entered the room.  
I also remember saying something like "I admire your determination, " however, the person interrupted me.  
'It didn't take much effort to kill your guards, and that so called army of yours isn't worth using even a single spell on."  
I tried to reply, but he stabbed me within a second after he finished talking. I fell to the floor, and said one last thing,  
"after all these years, you still fall for it." Whatever that means. Then that person got mad, and attacked me again. After that, I woke up.

I snapped back to reality when Tikal asked if we were there yet. Mom said we were almost there, and I looked around.  
I never noticed where we were going, but now I gasped. I recognized this kind of houses. We were one of the wealthier areas of Tokyo. "Mom, do we live around here?" I had to ask.  
She grinned, "You'll see". We turned into a street, and we stopped in front of an old, yet huge house. We got out of the car, and looked at our new house.  
I was speechless. The garden was beautiful, since it was the start of spring season, a few flowers were blooming.  
Then I noticed the trees spread across the garden. They weren't in bloom yet, but they were Sakura for sure! I started to love this place!  
Could it become any more perfect?

We walked to the front door, and mom unlocked it. We went inside and looked around.  
It was really modern, despite the old looks of the house. We were standing in the hallway, which was really spacious.  
On our left were two doors, and on our right there were three. There were stairs in front of us.  
Behind the first door on our left was the dining room, and the second door was the kitchen, the living room and the study were behind the doors on our right, as well as the toilet.  
Upstairs, there were doors for four bedrooms, a big bathroom, and another study. We also had a second floor, but it was completely empty, some sort of attic. No walls or anything.

"Do you kids like it?" We looked at mom. I said I loved it, but could we afford this?  
"The company paid for it. We don't even have to pay the rent, it's like a live-in." I smiled, such a nice house, and all for free.  
Mom's company, Easter, must be rich.  
"Well now, go pick yourselves a room, I'll take the remaining one. And don't forget to unpack!" Mom went downstairs, to get our stuff.  
I opened the nearest door, it was a beautiful light purple room. Tikal will like this one, for sure.  
"Tikal! Over here, I think you'll like this room!" Tikal walked in, turned around, and grinned. "I chose my room!"  
I smiled when Tikal ran downstairs, almost tripping over her own feet, and opened the next door.  
I gasped, it was a crimson room, no, even darker. It was beautiful, although it was quite dark.  
It also looked familiar, but I don't remember having seen such a room before. Maybe I'm just mistaken.  
I stopped thinking about it and concentrated on how to decorate my new room.  
I went downstairs and started to unpack my belongings.

Hey! It's me, Kyara Yukai. I have a few things to tell you:

1)The reason for the delay of my story is because I want to remember this day (9th October 2009). My dog died today, and I really miss him. He was my best friend, and I'm not so good with dates, also, he is kind of my motivation, so you'll notice him later on. I don't know in what way yet, but I'm gonna make it right, that's a promise.

2)I really hope you will enjoy the story, razzy and I worked very hard on this one. I'll try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything. This story was originally posted on quizilla, in a terrible shape, but I like FF better, so I'll be continuing it here. And I'm rewriting, since Arrowfoot the Dragon gave me a very supportive motivating review. I hope this version is better, and thanks a lot!

3)The concept elemental is used here, but Razzy refers to them as elementalists.

4) I made some changes with the titles, right now, I'm using sub-titles, but I'll leave those out later.

5)I'm going to explain the references I made, until further notice. I'll start with the first one in here, which is the only one.  
The company Ayama's mother works for, is called easter, it's the evil company in shugo chara, which experiments with X-eggs.  
In shugo chara, every child (and adult) has an egg inside them.  
This egg contains a chara, which is the personification of what someone wants to be,  
for example, someone who wants to become a programmer, would have a chara that looks and thinks as a programmer.  
However, if this person were to give up on his dream to become a programmer, because someone convinced him it was impossible/stupid or something,  
his egg would change into a negative egg, an x-egg.  
This is the goal of easter, to create as many x-eggs as possible, to lure out the 'embryo', a magical egg that's supposed to grant any wish.  
Although Ayama's mother works for them, she is oblivious to all that, only a select team knows about the existence of these eggs.

6)Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The depths of the bone-eating well**

**Part 2: Getting to know you**

Today was my first day at my new school, I looked forward to it! I heard I had to wear a school uniform, so I was curious.  
What would it look like, would it be as exposing as it is in anime? Would it suit me?  
I ate breakfast, pancakes, and thought about a few things that had happened, like this morning, I woke up, and my curtains were open.  
My mother never did that, because I couldn't stand it. In addition, I had dreamed again this night, about people I don't know, and places I've never heard of.  
For example, what is Amestris? Such things had, in fact, happened before, but not as clear as this one.  
Usually, my dreams are fuzzy and unclear, but now, it was like I was awake, I could feel, smell, and see everything.

I snapped out of my stream of thoughts, because my mom said it was time to leave.  
I grabbed by coat and bag, and said goodbye. After 5 minutes, I arrived at my school.  
I had taken this route yesterday, to see where my school was.

I saw a lot of people, and I got worried. Was school starting already?  
I had to arrive early, because I still needed my school uniform and books. I saw a teacher standing at the school gate.  
"Umm, sir, I'm Hitomi Ayama, I'm a new student here, but I'm a bit lost. Could you please help me?"  
The teacher smiled, and asked me to follow him. "You see, Hitomi-san, I was asked by the principal to wait for you at the gate.  
It is my task to show you the school, and bring you to your class, but first, we'll need to go to the principal himself."  
We walked towards the principals room, and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person he or she was, evil and stern which could be expected, or weird and eccentric like in some movies.  
Suppose I'll find out soon enough.

We arrived at the principals office, and the teacher knocked on the wooden door.  
"Come in." A voice, probably the head of the school, said. He sounded friendly, but also very serious.  
The teacher opened the door and I walked in after him. I looked around, it looked like a typical office, bookcases everywhere, and archives.  
I sat down on the chair in front of the desk, and the principal sat on his chair. He wore a regular suit, the kind most office-people wear.  
He looked like a friendly person, although his bushy mustache gave him a scary look, probably meant to scare off irritating students.  
He spoke "You must be Hitomi-san, right? I was waiting for you."  
I nodded, "I have to pick up my school books and uniform right?"  
He said I was right, and gave me a bunch of books, and my uniform "Sorry for the delay, but we were not expecting another student this late in the year. "  
It was no problem at all, and I asked where I could change. "Rather straightforward, are we?" he laughed, "If you want to change, I suppose you could use the gym's dressing room."  
We spoke about a few other things, like the rules and such, it wasn't much different from my old school, so it didn't seem to hard to adapt.

The teacher had led me to the dressing rooms, and I changed. I had already seen a mirror and a sink when I entered, and there were a lot of benches everywhere.  
I walked to the mirror, and looked at my mostly-green uniform. It looked pretty normal to me, and I was really glad it wasn't a mini-skirt, like you'd see in certain anime.  
I looked at my hair, which was blue-ish black and mid-length, and my purple eyes. People though it were lenses, and I didn't really care.  
It was your typical sailor suit, white shirt, green skirt, and green collar.  
The green collar had a red ribbon running through it to keep it together, which I liked, because it added some diversity to the ensemble.  
I picked up the school books I had received, opened the door, and followed that teacher to my classroom.

Gradually, the amount of students in the school increased, so I figured school will start soon.  
We arrived at my classroom, where a group of four girls was talking, it reminded me of my old school, and my friends.  
The teacher said he had to leave, and left me at the door. I could hear the conversation of those girls.

"Hey Kagome, do you still have that painful coughing?" one girl said.  
"Yeah, your grandfather said it was really, really painful!" The other chipped in.  
The girl they addressed, Kagome, blushed a bit, and said it wasn't that big of a deal, and that her grandfather had exaggerated.  
Then, one of them looked at me. "Hey, who's that girl? I haven't seen her before, is she new? She looks outlandish."  
I perked up, oh boy, they are coming. The problem is, I'm actually really shy, well, not extremely, just around other teenagers, and kids, and those creepy adults who keep on asking stuff.

Kagome spoke first, "Hi, I'm Kagome, you're new here aren't you? What's your name?"  
I swallowed, come on, don't say anything stupid, first impression is important. "Well, my name is Ayama, I just moved here." Well, that went alright.  
I studied Japanese before, since I watched anime subbed, and wanted to go to Japan sometime.  
"She talks funny" Said the girl who had remained silent the entire time.  
The girl next to Kagome got irritated by her friend. "Yuka, that's really rude you know. She just moved here, she isn't even Japanese."  
"Eri is right, she speaks Japanese quite well already," She turned to me "I'm Ayumi by the way, our names are similar haha."  
I couldn't really follow, but then I nodded, and said my mother had given me that name because she liked Japan, and we had some distinct family here.

Class started, and we all went in, the teacher introduced me, and then continued with the lessons.  
I sat next to Kagome, which was nice, because she helped me with lots of things.  
She wore the same clothes as me, obviously, but had long black hair, and brown eyes.  
I had picked up some comments around me about my eyes, but they didn't really mind, apparently it was normal around here to have colored lenses.

It was lunchtime, and I sat at the same table as Kagome, she had asked me if I wanted to spend the day with her, so I could get used to the new school.  
My mother had packed me a bento, but I was still unsure of how to eat it. Kagome must've noticed, because she laughed and showed me.  
Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were watching, I liked all three of them, they were really nice.  
Yuka had already apologized for her remark, but it didn't really bother me. I knew my Japanese wasn't that great, but I was going to practice.

After school finished, I walked home with Kagome, she lived at the shrine at the end of my street.  
We waved each other goodbye, and I looked forward to seeing her tomorrow.

So sorry it's this short, but really, they'll get longer :)

I'm still rewriting, but I promise my chapters will get better.  
I wanted to thank Arrowfoot the dragon again, because she's really helping me.  
I just hope I'm converting her awesome feedback into good reading, although it may fail sometimes.

As for the references, I'll keep them shorter.

- Amestris is the main country in Fullmetal alchemist.  
- Kagome is the main character in Inuyasha, apart from Inuyasha himself.  
- Ayumi, Yuka and Eri are Kagome's school friends.

That was all, I suppose. See you soon!


	3. part 3

**The depths o****f the bone-eating well. ((part 3))**  
**The journey starts.**

Kagome's house.

"Mom, I'm home! I'm going to meet the guys, with two other girls."Kagome said.  
I didn't get what she meant so I decided to ask her "Ehm, Kagome? What do you mean with 'the guys'?''  
''Oh, just a couple of guys. Don't worry, they are nice, sometimes.'' Kagome said.  
"Oh well, but I'm warning you, if they try something, I'll hit 'em so hard, they can't walk straight for a whole week." Moona said, not trusting everything. Kagome thoughts ~uh oh, poor Miroku,.....................................................,serves him right.*Laughs a bit*~  
"Sure, go ahead." Kagome said to Moona."Eh I was just kidding Kagome "Moona said, a bit confused but laughing.  
Kagome: "Come on guys, lets head to the Higurashi-shrine. " I followed Kagome, who was heading for the shrine.  
we were there, and Kagome entered the shrine.  
''Kagome, what exactly is going on here?''Moona asked.  
''Just jump in that well, there is a tunnel at the bottom, it's a shortcut.'' Kagome explained.  
the look on her face told us she was dead serious, so Moona and I jumped in together.  
Kagome:~hmm, could it really be them? We'll see, if they can travel to the feudal era.~  
when Moona and I jumped in, nothing happened until we were halfway in the well. Then, suddenly, there was a purple haze all around us. ''What's this?" Moona asked.  
''Dunno, maybe it's a special effect. Or some kind of prank to keep kids away?'' I said, trying to give a logic explanation, like I always did to Atora and Tikal.  
The haze disappeared, and we were standing at the bottom of the well, guess what: no tunnel.  
''Lets climb up, back to Kagome, I saw there was a rope-ladder when we jumped in.'' I said.  
But when I looked around, you saw vines, instead of the ladder.  
''Why did it change?'' I asked. ''How should I know, I think it is so deep, the ladder is too short. But even then, we can't stay here for ever right? Let's climb up. ''Moona said very calm.  
But before we could climb up, the well filled itself with the purple haze again.  
then, when it disappeared, Kagome stood there.  
''How did you do that? And where are we?'' I asked.  
''No time to explain here, you'll have to climb up, then I can explain everything.'' Kagome said.  
So we all climbed up, and stood in the middle of nature, the shrine had disappeared.  
"Wow, it is beautiful here!"Moona and I said at the same time.  
"Yeah, we are in Feudal Japan now."Kagome said. Quite bluntly too.  
''What? That's impossible! Humans can't travel trough time, no one can!'' I said. To my surprise, Moona didn't say anything.  
''well, come with me and I'll explain you guys everything." Kagome said.  
--After our adventurers reached the village and Kagome explained everything…  
"Ok, it is still weird and impossible, but do we get to meet those guys now?" I asked somewhat curious.  
"Yeah, they're probably at the goshinboku." Kagome said.  
so we walked to the big tree(goshinboku) and I saw 4 people, a girl with a HUGE boomerang, a boy with funny ears in red clothes, a young kid with a tail and a guy in a blue robe. There was also a cat, with a cute mark on its forehead, and two tails.  
Kagome: ''Hey guys, how's it going?"  
"Great! Nice to see you again Kagome. Say, who are those two girls?"The girl with the boomerang asked.  
"This one with the short brown hair is Moona, and the other one is Ayama."Kagome said.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sango -."Sango said but was interrupted by the guy in blue.  
"And I am Miroku. You two are very beautiful girls."Miroku said.  
Sango looked a little pissed off, but that disappeared quickly when she saw Moona and me looking weird, instead of the typical smiling and giggling.  
I whispered to Kagome: "Who the heck is that guy? He is really weird."  
"Yeah, I know. When he knows you better he won't be that way anymore." Kagome answered.  
"And I am Shippo!" The young kid says. ''Awe, you're cute." I said.  
Shippo started to blush a bit. I then took him in my arms. ~soo cuteeee~

Moona's thoughts: ~Okay, she's just transformed into a weirdo…~  
"And that one is Inuyasha, he is a bit grumpy, but sometimes, just sometimes, he can be quite nice."Kagome said.  
"This is my little cat demon Kirara." Sango said happily.  
Miroku: "Now that we know each other, Moona, Ayama, Would you kindly consider bearing my children?"  
I looked at Moona, with a look on my face that simply read 'ew gross', and she looked at me the same way. Then we both laughed really hard. "You sure are funny Miroku!"Moona laughed.  
"Yeah, a good sense of humor!" I said, rolling over the ground.  
Everyone looked at us lying there laughing, and Miroku was looking at us REALLY confused.  
Sango started to laugh too, and Kagome joined in, Shippo couldn't help but laugh too, leaving only Inuyasha and Miroku serious.  
"Are you going to laugh too Inuyasha?"Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who tried to stay serious, but the moment he saw Miroku's face, he burst into laughing too. When we all finished laughing, we walked to the village.  
We went to bed because it was late, Kagome told us it would be alright if we told our parents she organized a sleepover.  
we all went to bed, except Moona, who couldn't go to sleep.  
MOONA'S P.O.V.  
I walked outside and looked at the stars. "Wow, it's beautiful here, just like where I was born. Sigh, how I miss mom."  
I walked into the forest, not knowing where I was going. I continued to walk, until I saw a flash.  
I walked to the place where I saw the flash, and then suddenly fell down.  
-----------flashback---------------(A/N Written by razzy.)  
Est. age 3 or 4years.  
It was late at night, daddy still hasn't returned from his work. Mom told us when she tucked me, Loki and Shivas in, that daddy was very busy with his work .Shivas and Loki were asleep when suddenly weird noises came from downstairs. I saw mom going down the stairs to check it out, little did we know that it was a burglar.  
Mom saw the burglar and decided to call the police when suddenly the burglar took the phone out of her hand. I saw it all happen and decided to go out and help her, so I went down the stairs and saw the most gruesome image my mind could take, my mom on the floor ......dead.  
The burglar was already gone. I asked my mother to wake up, but she didn't respond. I was so scared, I ran towards daddy's office, little did I know that I would be lost in the darkness. It was storming and I decided to hide from the rain. Ever since then thunder and darkness brings back the memories of this unfaithful night.  
-----end flashback-------  
I slowly woke up, and saw a little bead on the ground, I took the bead and realized it was the lost bead from my necklace. ~How did that come here, I lost it when I was 4.~I put it back in the necklace, and continued to walk.  
I kept walking until I saw a tree with 3 sings in it, a flame, a thunderbolt and a dark eye.  
(A/N Razzy made this part too.)  
"I know this place" I mumbled to myself while I continued through the forest, ~ugh. I'm tired. I'm going to find a safe place to sleep.~ I climbed up a tree and fell asleep. ???: "I bet you can't catch me Jaken!" "Ouch" the young girl ran into a tree, the same tree I was in, and I fell out of the tree. I woke up but thought it was better if I pretended to be asleep. Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru it's only a human that fell out of a tree ,nothing important, Rin seemed to have found her.'' Sesshomaru: "Humans that live in trees, how peculiar." Sesshomaru walked towards me and started examining me. I was starting to get angry and finally snapped.  
"Would you stop examining me?" Jaken: "Oh it's still alive." Moona: "Who are you calling IT?! You look like something that mutated I don't even know what you look like, what are you?!" Jaken:" I'm Jaken, a demon under the service of lord Sesshomaru. Maybe we should kill it, it could mean trouble if it warns the nearby village."  
Sesshomaru: "I'll do it ,she's a nuisance". I quickly grabbed the nearest weapon I could find, which happened to be ... a stick (Razzy: dun dun dun duuun honestly what did you expect you're in the woods there isn't going to be a sword on the ground.) Sesshomaru: Is that all you have for a weapon? Pathetic!" And he cut the stick into two round pieces. I yelled at him: "You could at least have cut it with one pointy half." Sesshomaru: "For what, so you could try to stab me, it would be a futile effort anyway. This way you'll die faster". "I'm not going to give up that easily when my life is at stake!" Jaken:" lord Sesshomaru let us handle this human." Sesshomaru: "No, I'll take that determination and break it, now entertain me human!" I was on the verge of panicking ~What do I do?~ Suddenly the two pieces of wood caught fire "Huh how did that happen? Ow, well ready or not here I go!" and I ran towards the enemy and waved around with those fire sticks which Sesshomaru just happened to dodge easily. Sesshomaru: "Is that all you got?" The fire of the sticks went out . ~No not good! I'll just get some distance.~ I jumped in a tree and jumped along a deserted old road. Jaken: "Either way this kid is not from here, or she's being stupid by trying to get us away from the village so she would be the only victim. But most peculiar, I thought humans only could cast spells if they where either way a miko, wizard or a witch and they would still need a wand or a staff. The twigs? Hmm, you could impossibly call that a staff". Sesshomaru: "Let's just follow her and see what she is up to." ~Alright I think I'm on a safe distance, I wonder if they followed me? And where did I even learn to jump like that, my p.e. teacher would be proud if he saw me running, climbing and doing more exercises like that. But what do I do now? Where did I even learn how to fight? Well... more or less.~  
~~ flashback ~~ est. age 6 years old  
???: "come on Moona you slowpoke! We're almost finished, then you can rest. What do you think Loki?" Loki: "She's getting better already why don't you stop complaining about it Shivas? But Moona, what about your eraser blast have you been training it properly?" " I'm getting better but it sure is tiring" I said. Loki: "promise me you will only use it for life or death situations". Moona: "Promise!"  
~~end flashback~~  
~Who were those two? Oh no I've been standing to long at one place, they caught up. I won't break the promise to use it right?~Sesshomaru ran towards Moona at a tremendous speed .I just stood there with one hand in front of me and my eyes closed, then I yelled:"eraser blast!"A huge fireball lunges at Sesshomaru, burning everything in it's path, nothing that was in the way survived. ~Wow did I do that?! Ugh my head~ my mind went black as I fell towards the ground. Finally Jaken and Rin caught up with Sesshomaru. As they saw the burning destruction coming out of Moona's hand and how she fell hard, on a rock and then still breathing. Jaken: "Unbelievable, she survived?" Jaken looked around to find a severely wounded Sesshomaru. Jaken: "My lord are you alright, that spell, that can't be a human. Maybe we should take her along to let her fight for us as a tool." Sesshomaru: "... I agree." His wounds healed at a rapid speed, as for those large burn wounds, they were merely some red spots on his body. He stood up, picked up the unconscious body of Moona, tied her up and placed her on his back. Sesshomaru:"Let's go, the smoke is not good for Rin."Rin just kept coughing, the smoke was hurting her eyes and her little lungs.  
They left, and then Moona disappeared again.  
(I mean with Sesshomaru and the others.)  
___________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like it, Most of it is written by Razzy.  
I wanted to thank Razzy, Arrowfoot the dragon and wise pallas Athena. Thanks for the criticism and compliments! An about my writing being choppy, I'm totally working on it now, But these chapters are quite old, up to part 6 after that, it will be quite a lot better, or so I hope.

Because this one is quite short, I'm gonna post part 4 (chapter 3) as soon as possible.

Well, that's it, please R&R!

Oh, and I do not own any anime in here, only the OC's, and not even all of those, some are Razzy's.


	4. side note and details

Hey!  
Uhm... It's me: Kyara. I want to tell you all a few things. They are quite important so please don't skip this. You can look at this as some sort of side chapter.

The first thing is a description, because I totally forgot to tell you guys what Ayama looked like. Hehehe. -.-'

Ayama is a 15 year old girl, who lives with her mother and siblings, Tikal and Atora (Yes, Tikal is a name of a character in sonic, but that's coincidental.). Tikal is a girl with blonde hip-length hair, who is very shy. While Atora looks pretty much like little train Heartnet (which is coincidental too since I already made that up before I saw the series), minus the golden orbs, they're just light brown, and without the cat bell. As for Ayama: She has purple hair, which is very unusual in her family and light blue eyes. She isn't very tall, about 1.60 meters (=5 feet 3 inches according to Wise Pallas Athena). She used to live in Europe, but she moved.

That should do it for now… I guess.

Wise Pallas Athena brought to my attention that I left out an important part, which is the moment Moona and Ayama become friends. So here's a short fragment. This is an actual part of the story, but I won't mix it with chapter 1, because it is not necessary and there would be a spoiler.

**Moona's P.O.V.**  
The new girl came to sit down next to me, and I saw she was nervous, so I smiled and said hello.  
There was something strange about her though.  
~I just can't help it, but she has a strange aura that gives me shivers. Guess I'll talk to her for a bit.~

"So you are Ayama, I'm Moona. Nice to meet you." I saw her getting nervous when I started talking to her. "Uhm... Nice to meet you too." She responded, obviously shy. I smiled at her shyness and continued: "Did you just move here? Or did you just change schools?"

"I just moved here, I'm from Europe. What about you? You don't really look Japanese to me." ~Wow, quite the observant type… This is going to be fun.~ "No, I'm not from around here either. My parents moved to Japan before I was born." ~Let's see how she responds to that.~ "So you are from somewhere else too, but, you haven't told me from where…" She trailed off. I immediately noticed she was thinking about something she just said, like she already knew the answer, or more importantly, the truth.

~She couldn't know, could she?~ I studied her for a moment, which she didn't notice, or just ignored. I thought of the possibility, but I wasn't sure yet. She didn't look the same, and her personality was different. I spoke up again "I am from America, I think. My parents don't talk about our homeland that much, they like Japan."  
"I see." She said, directing her attention to me. It was then that I noticed the familiar glint in her eyes, the one she carrying had been for 2000 years already. It was something that wasn't there before, so I guess she remembered something which is of great importance for her, the demonic girl with the heart of ice. ~I wonder if she has already dreamed.~ I thought to myself.

"Moona, Ayama, it's nice to see that you guys get along, but please concentrate on the lesson." The teacher spoke up. We both smiled, knowing that our conversation was over.

So, I hope you liked it. I guess those were the things I still had to point out. As for what Ayama remembered: it was just something like a flashback, although it was more like a faint memory of her and Moona together, irritating someone. I guess that would make it a mischievous glint in her eyes.

That's all, I'm very sorry. Maybe, just maybe, I'll post another short chapter, or a long one. We'll see.


	5. part 4

The depths of the bone-eating well ((part 4))  
The tragic story of the fire goddess

(Recap: Moona was kidnapped by Sesshomaru, funny.  
anyway, we start with Ayama's P.O.V. a little before she wakes up, in a dream.)  
==Dream:  
I walked to a tree, in a dark place in some kind of forest,  
the tree had some weird drawings on it, a beautiful flame, a very large thunderbolt, and a weird dark eye. "I know this place." Someone said, so I looked behind me and saw ...Moona. "Hey Moona!" I called for her, but she ignored me. "Why do you ignore me?" I asked, but Moona didn't respond. "I wonder what that flash was." She said. "What flash, I didn't see a flash." I said, surprised, because I thought she was talking to me. Moona started walking away from the tree, I wanted to follow her, but I couldn't move from my spot, I looked down to see....  
Nothing, I yelped in surprise ~Where are my legs?~ I started to fade away. "Moona, Moona, stop! Help me!" But Moona disappeared behind a tree. I was almost completely gone, but then I saw a girl and a froglike thing, together with a big male who looked a bit like Inuyasha. "Help me-" I said, but then I was cut off, because only my eye were left, my mouth had disappeared.  
The male looked at me, just before I completely vanished. The male: ~Hmmm, who was that, that person disappeared, but the aura, it was weird.~  
~~~End of the dream~~~  
--The next morning:  
I woke up, noticing I was alone in the room. It took me a while before I remembered where I was. I stood up, and saw the others outside.  
I didn't see Moona though.  
I wanted to ask Inuyasha about that man, but Kagome walked towards me with a gloomy face: "Moona is missing." "What!?But we have to go back to our time, her mother will be scared to death." I started to think. "But we don't know who her mother is." Kagome said.  
"Her phone." I said. "What?"I could see Kagome was puzzled, so I explained: "If we check her phone, and her sentbox, we can send a message to her mom. In her name." "Good idea!" Kagome said. I walked to Moona's bed, and searched for her phone. I found it!  
I walked back to the others. "We're lucky, her phone is on." I said. I opened the menu and went to the sentbox.  
There was a big surprise. No mail was sent yesterday. I went to the contacts, but no 'Mom' there. "I think we have a problem." I said. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha came out of the forest: "I can't pick up her scent, not in the forest and not here."  
"Ssht Inuyasha, we have a big problem here. What is wrong Ayama?" Sango asked.

"I can't find her mothers number, and she hasn't sent any messages for two days." I said. "Huh, didn't she die?" Inuyasha said. "What?!" Everyone yelled. "What do you mean?" "Hey, I can't explain that, we'll have to go to Kaede."Inuyasha said. "Yes, of course you can't."Shippo mumbled. "What was that!?" "Calm down you guys."Kagome said, trying to hide her smile.  
---To Kaede.  
"Oh, hello, Kagome, I was looking for you, I was wondering-" Kaede was interrupted.  
"No time for that Kaede, we want you to tell us about Moona Monorax Lunaia." Inuyasha barked.  
Kaede: "Maybe if you wont bark, I shall tell you Inuyasha."  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry already." Inuyasha said.  
I thought to myself: ~Is it just me or was it hard for Inuyasha to say sorry?~  
"Listen carefully, I shall tell thee the story of the fire goddess Moona Monorax Lunaia." Kaede continued:  
"1500 years ago the elementals fought against very strong demons, but also against their own people, the elemental warriors. There were seven elementals, and one of them was Moona Monorax Lunaia, she was a strong girl with the power of fire. Sometimes, people were born with the same element, -which meant they had the same element as the elementals, but the lack of power, those became the commanders of the elemental warriors-. She had a scar in the form of a flame on her right hand, and, according to rumors, red hair and red eyes mixed with orange and yellow. People said, that sometimes you could see the fire live in her eyes, especially when she was angry or determined to do something. She was a half dragon and didn't know anything about her parents. She grew up alone and because of that, she always had trouble working with a group of people, she was also rumored to be the strongest elemental of the group. She didn't care about that though, as long as she got the job done, everything was alright. One day a strange demon attacked their empire, or whatever it was, and the elementals fought for 3 years straight, almost everyone fled or died in the progress of killing the demon and it's followers, at the final day Moona unleashed an unknown power: A dragon shot out of her hand, and everything in the way burned along with the demon. Moona died during that attack, but before her final breath, she told everyone she would reincarnate in a few hundred years, and that she would be recognized by her flame shaped scar. The remaining elementals (the ones that didn't die or flee) went into a deep slumber, simply because they were tired. They were sealed away each in a different spot, as to lay low, and restore their powers. The water elemental was sealed deep under the sea, in the abyss of the water. (Razzy's note: people who play endless ocean will get this.)The ice elemental was sealed away in a lake, the earth elemental changed into a tree in a great forest, all waiting for the evil to return once again."  
"And that was Moona?" I asked.  
"Yes Ayama, but she doesn't remember, or maybe she doesn't want to anymore. It was a terrible time."Kaede said.  
"Ah, I get it, but, I wonder who the other six were."I responded.  
I noticed the air got thinner when I said that, but I didn't make a point of it because Kaede just told us they died.  
"Ehm, I shall now continue with the history I heard from a village not so far from here. About Moona Monorax Lunaia, the one WE know." Kaede started to speak again:  
"Moona was born together with a twin brother, Loki. She also has a younger brother called Shivas, who is one year younger. When Moona was 3-4 years old, she lost her mother and ran away from her home. She grew up in the forest. 2 years later, she ran into Shivas and Loki, and the 3 of them became good friends. They played together and found out hey were family. The three of them carved signs into a tree, which would represent them. Moona was a flame , Shivas carved in a thunderbolt since he thought thunder was really cool, and Loki carved a dark eye in the tree. They all made an oath to protect the forest. Moona sometimes grew bored of the same old forest, so she traveled once in a while. But one day, there was a war in the village were she stayed, and she hid away with the other kids. A man came in, looked around, then walked closer to Moona and the children. He took his katana and slashed in the floor before the feet of a little boy, as a warning. The poor boy was crying, and Moona stood up, she was very angry, and she attacked the man. The man then stabbed her. The result of that was a furious Moona who suddenly burned her enemy. She looked at her hand, and decided to help the villagers with her newly found powers. She stepped outside and saw a lot of corpses, which reminded her of her mother. She started to burn her enemies, the villagers saw flames coming out of her hand, and when the war was over, she got abandoned from the village. That was because the people thought she was a demon. Since then, no one heard of her."  
Everyone was quiet until Sango asked: "And her mother died? Inuyasha said that."  
"Yes, she got killed by a burglar. And her father is still missing. Most people say he got murdered too. Some even say it was Moona's fault." Kaede answered.  
"What a terrible thing, especially blaming Moona!" Shippo said.  
"Yeah! That's terrible!" Kagome threw in.  
"Shouldn't we search for Moona?" Miroku interrupted the protest.  
"Ehm you guys, do you know anything about a guy with long white hair and a few marks on his face? Oh, and he looks a lot like you Inuyasha." I asked, reminded of the dream where I last saw Moona.  
"What? You don't mean Sesshomaru do you?" Inuyasha said, confused.  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm asking you!"  
"Relax guys, Ayama, were there a little girl and a weird toad-like thing with him?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, you know him?" I asked.  
Everyone wondered how I knew, because I never met him.  
"Ehm, where did you see him?"Sango asked.  
"In my dream, I saw Moona and that tree with three symbols in it, and then I started to disappear, and then I saw that Sesshomaru guy and the other two." I explained.  
Kaede understood, and said: "Can you please show Sango the way?" Kaede threw a 'no questions' face at Sango.  
Sango: "Okay, we might be able to find Moona."  
"Okay, but why can't the rest come with us? I mean, if we all go, it might be easier to find her." I said, trying to find out what they were up to.  
Kaede: "I'm afraid that is impossible, there is a demon coming this way, and they must protect the village."  
"Oh, okay." I realized I wouldn't get an answer, so I decided to go with it.  
I started to walk away with Sango and we disappeared in the darkness of the forest.  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
Ayama left with Sango, so we could talk freely about her.  
"Does this mean she's a Mystic Elemental?" I asked.  
Kaede: "Yes, certainly. She can dream about the others from the moment they meet each other. She will probably dream about Moona this night too, if we don't find her that is. And that means, according to the legends, that she is the ice Elemental."  
Kaede stood up. I sensed a demon approaching, so she didn't lie to Ayama after all.  
Meanwhile on Ayama's P.O.V.  
I felt something coming our way.  
"What's this feeling Sango? It's like there is something coming this way." I asked her, wondering if she felt it too.  
"You can feel that?" Sango was a bit surprised. "That's a demonic aura, there is a demon coming this way."  
"Oh, and what are we going to do?" I wondered.  
Sango: "We are going to fight, what else? I mean, I am going to fight."  
The demon was visible now, it looked like a snake, only with wings sprouting from it's back, and transporting itself on a weird drool.  
It was a mingling between a snake, a fly and a snail.  
"That is an alakanf, or better known as an certustif in this area." Sango explained. "I never saw one this big though. Maybe it has a jewel shard in it." However, I didn't respond, because I noticed a tree behind the demon, the same one I saw in my dream last night.  
Sango jumped on Kirara who had just transformed. She yelled "Hiraikotsu!" and she threw the gigantic boomerang at the demon. It had no effect whatsoever. "That must be because of the jewel shard!" Sango yells at me.  
The demon got angry and attacked Sango with its wings, leaving deep scratches in her left side.  
"Sango!" I yelled. Sango fell on the ground. I ran up to her, she ought to be in pain.  
"Stupid demon!" I yelled. I was getting very angry, I repeat, VERY angry.  
I ran up to the demon, and kicked it. Surprisingly, the place where my foot connected with the demon started to freeze. The demon was in pain. But, the victorious moment didn't last long, the place unthawed almost directly. I wasn't angry anymore, I was simply confused. ~I can't do such a thing, that's just impossible. Still, I feel kind of different, like some kind of power just rose up inside me.~  
Sango stared at me, but then she fell on the ground again, she was in terrible pain. I ran up to her, trying to help her.  
I heard voices, the others came, at rapid speed!  
"We are saved, the others are coming!"  
Sango tried to say something; "Yo-you-you ch-"  
"Sango, Ayama, Where are you!" I heard Inuyasha yell.  
"Were here! Quick, Sango is-" I stopped, because of two reasons, 1. my voice changed, and 2. Sango's wounds were bleeding very badly, and I was covered in her blood.  
Inuyasha came out of the bushes, followed by Shippo and the others.  
"Just who are you? What did you do to Sango? And where is Ayama?" Inuyasha barked at me.  
I didn't understand a thing he was saying. "Are you kidding me? I'm Ayama. And that demon attacked Sango."  
"What demon? I don't see any demons, except for YOU, and you are covered in her blood, that's proof enough, and you call yourself Ayama, but you don't look like her, your hair and eyes are much darker. What did you do to her?" Inuyasha was getting angry.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but Sango can tell you." I said, trying to reason with him.  
I turned around, facing the terrible scene behind me. Sango was severely wounded, she also seemed to be unconscious. Kagome was bandaging her, but it didn't seem to help. Shippo was petting Kirara and Miroku turned towards you.  
"What did you do to Sango?" Miroku asked, VERY upset and angry.  
"I didn't do anything, why don't you believe me?" I said, almost bursting into tears.  
I wanted to run away, but my instincts told me they would kill me if I did that.  
Inuyasha pulled out his sword, but Miroku said: "No Inuyasha, I will deal with her with my wind tunnel."  
He opened his hand but, on that moment, a swarm of insects flew around me, I didn't have a clue about what was happening, but Miroku sure as hell did.  
"Poisonous insects!" He yelled, "So you are one of Naraku's minions?"  
"One what of who?" I asked. "I'll deal with her." Inuyasha said.  
Inuyasha took his sword again, ready to slash right trough me.  
Inuyasha: "Windsc-"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the delay, I hope it won't happen again. I don't have much time right now, my parents and stuff.....

do you guys get the story so far? if not, just ask okay?

After this part, I've got 1 more in stock (so to speak), so i'll have to write soon. And soon, another anime will be introduced! please look forward to it!

Bye minna!


End file.
